Amity
by Iniysa
Summary: Danny likes Janet. Janet likes Danny. Now they just have to let each other know!


Amity  
By: Lauren Freeman  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them! :( I sure wish I did though! :) I am not making any money off of this.   
  
Note: Thank you to my beta reader: Bryn Hild! All mistakes are mine!  
PLEASE DON'T FLAME! Constructive Crit. Is fine however. :0)  
  
Amity  
By: Lauren Freeman  
  
Daniel  
  
'Friendship, what is friendship? How do you defin it, when the aspects of it are so complicated, and differ, from person to person. I can honestly say I am friends with five people. Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Hammond, and Janet. Janet...I am starting to think we have a little more then just a commen friendship. It's not like me and Jack's friendship either. Jack and I are bestfriends. He's been my family since I started this big adventure six years ago. It's not like me and Sam's friendship either. Sam is the one person I can talk to whenever I need to. my friendship with Janet, is something different. Whenever I am around her...how do I explain it? Something happens inside, butterflys fly everywhere. I feel like I am complete when I am around her. It's like...I love her. Oh wow...I love her. I LOVE HER! I wonder if she feels the same about me?'  
  
--------  
  
Janet  
  
'My friends are finally home from their two week long mission. I thought I was going to go nuts worring about them. SG-1 seem to get in to more trouble then everyone on this base combined! I am happy that they all came back without a scratch on them, yet...I am sad...Janet Stop it! Oh, but I want to see Danny. I have had this crush on him for a year now. Today was Dr. Warners day to do post mission check-ups so I did not even get a peek at Danny. So now I am just sitting in my office, staring at the gigantic pile of paper work, that I am never going to get done by just sitting here. Oh but I wish Danny was here.'   
  
-------  
  
Daniel  
  
'The mission was long and boring, there was no adventure to it. All I did was sit there decifering a wall...oh, wow, I never thought I would see the day where I would say I was board by just doing what I love to do. I guess I have gotten used to the adrenalin rushes...or maybe I have gotten used to ending up in the infirmary...under Janet's care. Oh no, mind's taking a dangerous path here. Have to get to the infirmary to get my check up, I hope it's Janet's day. Darn, it's Warner's day. Warner has given me the all clear, maybe I will go peek in on Janet. I could fake a cold or something in front of her, so it would have to be her who treated me...hmm, no...that would only worry her. A Nurse tells me she is in her office, maybe I will go ask for some of her great coffee.'   
  
-------  
  
Janet  
  
'Okay, paper work, consentrate...oh but he should be out there right now getting a check up, maybe I will go get some water to pour into my coffee machine. Daniel seems to like my coffee alot, yes, I will do that...he may want some. Yes, I'm going to see Danny, I'm going to see...UMP! Oh my, I just crashed in to some...Danny!'   
  
"Dr. Jackson!"  
  
"Oh! I am so sorry Janet, I was just coming to see if you had any of your famous coffee?"   
  
"I was just on my way to get some water to make some, care to join me?" 'Please say yes...please say yes.'  
  
"Sure!" 'Yes!'  
  
"So...how was your trip?" 'Oh that's real good, making small talk.'  
  
"Fine, no Goa'uld in sight...no fights...it went fine."  
  
"I'm glad to here it. I trust your check up went well then?" 'Okay Janet get out of small talk mode!'  
  
"Yep, Warner gave me a clean bill of health."   
  
"Good."   
  
----  
  
Daniel  
  
'Okay, ask her, ASK HER! It's a simple question, do you want to go out for a dinner and a movie? I mean it's not that hard! I am a man of many languages, and yet I am having trouble speaking my native tongue! Okay I am going to do it.  
  
"I trust your check up went well?"   
  
"Yep, Warner gave me a clean bill of health." 'Darn it!'  
  
"Good." 'Okay here I go.'  
  
"So Dr. Fraizer, would you...ummm...like to...umm..gooutwithmeThursdaynighttodinnerandamovie?" 'Was that a language?'  
  
"Was that a language?" 'Janet read my mind!' I laughed. 'Okay slow down.'  
  
"I'm sorry, would you like to go out with me this Thursday, to dinner and movie?" 'I said it! I said it!'   
  
"I would love to, what time?" 'I said it! Yes I feel like I am on top of the...did she just say yes? She did! YES!'  
  
"How about seven?"   
  
"Seven it is. See you then!" With that Janet half-ran and half-walked back to her office, coffee forgotten. 'Were going out. WERE GOING OUT!' 


End file.
